Rebel Hearts
by eccentric4life
Summary: Emilie Shy hates how she's treated at home, but finds no peace in the old neighborhood either. Can this cold rebel teen win the care of her uncle while she catches a duck? NDxES
1. Good Bye Rain, Hello Sunshine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Ducks or any of its characters. I do, however, own Emilie.**

The sound of a pop can being opened gently at 2 am was heard in the dark room. The young girl sat in the middle of her room, on the wooden floor, staring at the soft candle that was lit in front of her. She had to be discreet, for she didn't want to wake her parents, although they were in a deep, spellbound sleep two floors below her.

Emilie Shy, the most fearless person you'd ever meet, had only enemies. No one was ever on her good side. Everyone was scared of her, even her parents. "Why did she want to be quiet?" you may ask. Well, it's because being feared can bring on fear itself.

After silently gulping down the last drop of pop, Emilie set down the can on her desk. Sick of the way she was treated and sick of the rainy weather, the 17 year old rebel teenager packed a small bag and hid it under her bed. Before crawling under her sheets, already dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with a black hooded jacket, she set her alarm clock to 5 am. The first bus would arrive at the bus stop in front of her neighborhood at exactly 5:10 am like every morning, only this time, she wouldn't be blocking out the sound of the engine with her pillow over her head, she'd be on it, headed south towards the airport.

---

Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-! Emilie pulled the alarm clock's power cord and quickly got up. Glad it was Saturday and glad her parents did not wake up until 8 am, she inaudibly reached under her bed for the bag she had packed the night before and slithered down the steps to the front door.

The door creaked as it was opened and shut, but Emilie was sure her parents hadn't heard it. She ran to the bus stop just in time to get on the bus.

On the airplane, she slept and thought of what her uncle would say when he saw her.

---

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to beautiful Anaheim. We hope you enjoyed your flight!" said an annoying voice. Emilie opened her eyes.

"Enjoyed my flight? I'll give you something to enjoy…" Emilie said under her breath as she got up. She got her bag and headed straight out for a taxi. 'Knowing Phil, he is at a hockey rink.' She thought as she called for a cab.

"Where to, Miss?" said the driver.

"First hockey rink you can think of," she instructed as she buckled up. "And don't try to screw me over, I don't take that kind of crap from anybody, got it?" The driver chuckled and headed towards a hockey rink.

5 minutes after they passed a huge mall, the taxi stopped. Emilie paid the fee and waved good-bye before she went inside. "The Pond," she read. "What kind of name is that for a hockey rink?" She shook it out of her head and headed inside.

"Heads up, bro!" Emilie heard someone yell. A puck was rocketing at her face. She didn't move or flinch but caught it in her right hand before it hit her. Out of the corner of her eye, Emilie spotted an extra hockey stick. She dropped the puck and almost instantly grabbed the stick and hit the puck back. The goalie caught it but the impact made him slide back into the goal and make the score buzzer squawk.

"Emilie?" shrieked a familiar voice.

"Hello," said Emilie as she walked towards him.

"Booby! What are you doing here?" he asked as he got ready to give her a bear hug.

"Running away…" she said coldly. Phil stopped for a second. He began to look angry. Emilie, though, was apathetic, never showed any emotion, although she smirked at the mental, physical, or emotional pain of others. And she especially loved it when the pain was caused by her.

"After getting yourself suspended, expelled, and sent to military school, I would have thought you had changed," Phil stated. "You have no place here, just like you have no place in society." Emilie stared. Phil stared back.

"Fine…" Emilie finally said. "I'll be on the streets if you need me." Emilie knew that even her soft hearted uncle wouldn't want a cold blooded, heartless rebel. No one did. She put her hands in her pockets, turned, and left. She set out to explore Anaheim.

---

Two small bells chimed as she entered the Captain Comic store. She hated shopping but loved comic books nonetheless.

"Like, hey, Dudette. Gnarly hairdo," said a male voice behind the counter.

"Yeah, totally," said a lady standing next to him. She was glad someone appreciated her short hair. She had spiked it at the back and smooth, black and red bangs covered her right eye. The spiked hair in the back was black with electric blue streaks. Emilie began to look through a stack of comics.

"Thanks," she declared. "What's the newest stuff you got?"

"Well, we got Wolf Dane: Dancing with the Reaper," said the girl. Emilie stopped searching and looked up.

"Seriously? Dude, that's not supposed to come out for another 6 weeks," Emilie recalled.

"We've got people," she said. "I'm Mookie, by the way. And this is Thrash." Thrash gave a fake bow.

"Totally radical to meet you, Dude," said Thrash. This made Emilie snicker.

"I'm Emilie Shy, but most people in my hometown know me as 'Freak' or 'Outcast.'"

"I can tell they liked you," Mookie said sarcastically.

"Very much," I responded just as sarcastically. The tiny bells above the door chimed again. The newcomer seemed to be a friend of Mookie's and Thrash's. He also happened to be a duck. Right away, Emilie knew that he was on Phil's team. I mean, seriously, there aren't a lot of Martian ducks running around these days. Emilie went back to studying the comic books.

"Hey! You're that chick who totally returned that puck! That was the awesomest thing ever, man! I mean, lady," said the duck, coming really close. "Sorry," he said, scratching the back of his head and looking down. "Um…well, I-I'm Nosedive. Dive, for short," he presented himself.

"Emilie," she said, putting her hand out so he could shake it. He took it and gave a nervous laugh.

"Y-you know, it's getting kind of late and since you have no place to stay and have no clue where anything is, I know this great restaurant I could t-take you to and we could just…um…talk?" he said shyly. Emilie chuckled at his stuttering and agreed to let him take her to dinner.

"Isn't that nice of him?" Thrash said jockingly. "He likes you.." he continued as he coughed. The white feathers on Dive's cheeks turned red. Dive hit Thrash over the head. "A lot," he continued coughing. Emilie chuckled a little harder then grabbed Dive's hand and began running out the door.

"See you guys later!" she yelled back.


	2. Ice Cream For Dinner!

"Thanks for the save," said Dive. He smiled at Emilie and got lost in her blue eyes. Her black hair accented them so it was hard for Dive to find his way out.

"Anytime," she replied, looking directly into Dive's eyes. She broke the connection by looking to her left. "So, where are we going?" Dive looked down. He didn't really have a plan; he just wanted to be with Emilie. He didn't know why but, from the moment he saw her, he couldn't stop thinking of her. An idea struck him like thunder.

"Follow me!" he said, and began running towards the Pond. She followed, hot on his heels. When they finally stopped, Emilie noticed they were in the back where the big sign that read "The Pond" stood.

"What are we doing here?" She asked, confused. Nosedive chuckled then winked at her. She was on the verge of blushing ever since they met up again at the comic shop and he almost made her crack. The platform that the sign was on rose, revealing a wide rail leading into a garage. It was Dive's turn to grab Emilie's hand and they ran down the rail to a motorcycle looking vehicle. He went behind Emilie and picked her up by the waist, helping her onto the bike since she was too short, then jumped on in front of her.

"Hold tight, Angel," he said, making Emilie crack and turn completely red. "It's going to be fast…" he revved the engine, "…and furious," he said. Emilie laughed and they rode into the city.

They stopped in front of an ice cream shop. "Ice cream?" she said, smiling.

"What?" asked Dive. Emilie shook her head and grabbed his hand, dragging him behind him. They entered the ice cream shop and a cool gust of air caressed Emilie's face, blowing her bangs to the side of her face. She looked behind her shoulder to see Dive with a sort of thoughtful, almost shocked, expression.

"Is something wrong?" Emilie asked a little worried.

"No I'm…I'm fine…" he said then looked down at his feet. Emilie shrugged and kept pulling him forward towards the ice cream.

"What can I get you kids?" asked a man with a scooper.

"I'll have a triple scoop. Coffee, chocolate, and hazelnut. Cone, please," Emilie said.

"And you?" the man asked Dive. Dive was still looking at his feet, almost sad. Emilie looked at him, getting more concerned now.

"Dive?" she said, lifting his face with her hand under his chin.

"Huh?" he said confused.

"Ice cream…" Emilie reminded him.

"Oh. Sorry. Triple scoop. Coffee, chocolate, and hazelnut. Cone, please," he said with a fake smile. Emilie realized he hadn't paid attention to her order or he would have said, "Same."

"Okay, so it's two triple scoop cones, both the same, right?" the man checked. 'Same?' thought Dive.

"Yes," Emilie reassured him. The man handed over the ice creams.

"On the house," he said and winked. Emilie guided Dive outside. They were the only ones out there except for the occasional person that walked by. It was the hour before dusk where everything is quiet. Dive and Emilie walked three blocks before they finished their "dinner" and, soon after, Dive realized Emilie was absent-mindedly holding his hand still. To see what she would do when she realized it, he squeezed her hand a little. Emilie, who had been staring into the little shops on the sidewalk, looked at her hand as she felt something squeezing it. She quickly slipped her hand away from Dive and stopped walking.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't realize I was still holding your hand," she said as she began to blush. She instantly looked down at her feet.

"It's okay. Come on," he said jogging somewhere new. They stopped at the edge of the city. Dive took out a handkerchief and folded it. He blindfolded Emilie.

"Hey! What's the deal?" Emilie asked.

"Just trust me," Dive replied. Emilie let him pick her up. "Sit down, but be careful," said Dive when they finally stopped and he put her down. When she did, her legs dangled. Dive took off the blindfold and Emilie fluttered her eyes open. Emilie gave a light gasp and held her breath. Her eyes grew wide. She looked at where she sat and realized Dive had taken her to a cliff. He sat next to her and they both looked out at the horizon just as the sun was setting.

After watching the sun disappear under the horizon, the wind picked up making Emilie shiver. Propped up her knees and hugged them. Dive placed his black biker jacket on her shoulders and she looked at Dive before pulling the jacket closer. She looked at her feet. "Thanks," she muttered. "Dive?" she said, attempting to get his attention with her small voice.

"Yeah?" he said.

"You looked kind of sad at the ice cream shop. What was that about?" she asked.

"Well," he said. He turned to face her. "When we first came in ad the wind blew against your face, I could have sworn you looked like a goddess," he chuckled. Emilie smiled a little. "But, at that point I realized something that was just something I didn't want to realize."

"What's that?" she asked, looking into his eyes. Dive looked down, and then turned his gaze towards the horizon.

"We're too different…" he said, looking sadder than she had seen him before.

"Too different for what?" she asked. He looked into her eyes, and then moved his vision down to her lips. For a second, he closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He opened them again and leaned closer. He kissed her cheek.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Angel," he said and smiled. He got up and held out a hand to help her up. She smiled and took his hand.

"Well, whatever it was, I'm glad you're smiling again," she giggled. She got on her tip toes and kissed the feathers on his cheek. They smiled then began to walk back towards the motorcycle.


	3. My Eyes Bleed For You

**In Chapter 2, I forgot to give a special thanks to Parody-lover for the review. Also, I would like to add that this is a slightly shorter chapter than my short chapter that was supposed to originally be part of Chapter 2 but I had writer's block. P**

**Enjoy!**

Emilie and Dive rode around the city then finally went back to the Pond. "Where are you sleeping tonight?" Dive asked. Emilie hopped off the bike.

"You know, you made me forget everything bad that happened today and I completely forgot to figure that little detail out," she said honestly. He looked at her and laughed. "I'm serious! You're that amazing." He stopped laughing and smiled at her.

"You know, everyone is probably already asleep. You could sleep here tonight," he offered.

"In the garage?" she asked confused. Dive realized she didn't know about the headquarters.

"Oh. Right. Follow me." He led her to a knob-less door that he opened by pressing a code into the code box next to the door. The door slid up and they passed through. It was dark so Dive grabbed Emilie's hand to make sure she wouldn't get lost. Emilie heard him pounding on another code box and another door slid up. Dive bowed and Emilie giggled, entering a large room.

"Dive?" a voice said. Dive punched another code to make the door shut.

"Hey, bro!" Dive's voice cracked. From the other side of the door, Emilie could hear Dive getting a third degree burn lecture on being out too late. She could make out some of the muffled words, but this duck didn't sound too happy about Dive not being at the Pond sooner.

Finally, the door slid open and Dive found Emilie sitting cross-legged on his large bed. "Cool room," she complimented flatly.

"Thanks," Dive replied.

"You took that lecture pretty well. And, I am sorry," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it," chuckled Dive. "It happens all the time."

"So, where am I sleeping?" she asked, a little tired from the adventure she had had that night with Dive.

"In my bed," he answered. "I'll go sleep on the couch. Plus, I don't want you to get caught." He left the room and Emilie took off the black jacket he had put on her shoulders and she slipped into the bed with what she had worn that day. 'I can't wait for that airport to find my bag…' she thought then drifted off into a light slumber.

---

Emilie gasped as she sat up in bed. She looked around and found herself in Dive's room. It took her a minute to remember everything that had happened since she left home. Emilie had dreamt of a shape shifter taking Dive and locking him up in a cell inside a space ship-like hover craft.

She quickly jumped out of bed and turned on the lights. She pressed a quarter-sized green button next to the door and the door opened. She ran around aimlessly trying to find a couch of some sort. 'Damn, these headquarters go on forever.' She ran into a room, glanced at a sofa, and then began running out of the room when she realized Dive was asleep on that couch. She stood in the doorway, sighing with relief that he was still inside. She went up to the couch and sat down. After staring and caressing Dive for a moment, he woke up.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," Emilie said as she began to leave. He grabbed her wrist and, without a word, he directed her. When he was done, as she had let him do as he wished, she ended up curled up in front of him on the couch, facing the TV. He had fallen asleep with the TV on so he grabbed the remote and turned it off. He threw the remote on the ground next to the couch and wrapped his arms around her small waist. Emilie smiled then closed her eyes.

"Dive?" she whispered. He didn't answer, but she knew he was listening. "Too different for what?" It was silent for a moment.

"Too different to be together…" replied Nosedive. She detected the tears in his voice as she felt one land on her shoulder. Emilie turned to face him and placed her ear next to his heart. She finally fell asleep by the song of his even breathing and his stable heartbeat, letting tears roll off her chin and into her hands as she tried to catch them.


	4. Secrets Revealed All Around

**Thanks, billy richard, for your review.**

**Enjoy!**

Emilie woke up to the sound of muffled yelling. She found the living room door shut so she sneaked over and put her ear to the door and listened.

"Dive, if Phil finds out she's here, he's going to freak out! Why do you even care if she's out in the cold? You don't even know her!" said Dive's brother.

"You know what? I'm sick of this! I mean, why are you all onto me just because I'm trying to help someone out?" yelled Dive.

"Dive, for all you know, she could be the rudest, nastiest person ever!" said a female voice.

"Y-yeah. I mean, come on. Even Phil said she's n-no good," said another female voice, only this one was more nasally.

"You guys don't understand!" Dive began again.

"We understand perfectly! You are the one that doesn't," said a new voice. At that point Emilie was close to tears. 'I'm ruining Dive. This is way worse than a third degree,' she thought.

"Look, last night I was out late because I took her out into the town and I know for sure that what you see is way different from who she really is!" Dive seemed to be out of breath a little. Emilie was surprised. No one had ever stood up for her. She had always done it herself.

"You're out of your mind! She probably brainwashed ya!" said the new voice.

"Listen, I don't know why I did it or why I care so much for her safety, but I do know that I don't care what I have to do to let her stay here! I promise I wont tell Phil and I promise she wont be any trouble!" Even after hearing that, Emilie walked out the door, dared to glare at every duck except for Dive and walked past them towards the garage.

"I'll see you around, Dive," she said and walked through the door.

"Angel…" he whispered under his breath while reaching out his hand. Emilie figured out how to exit and did so. She walked to the mall, head down, hands in pockets, hood covering her swollen eyes.

"Good riddance…" Dive's brother sighed. Dive looked down and balled his hands into fists. He growled and then turned to punch his brother in the face. Fist and face connected followed by four gasps.

"Dive!" yelled the first female voice.

"Shut up, Mallory!" he said. "You guys don't understand what you just did..." With that, he turned around with eyes filled with tears and walked to his room.

Soon after, a knock came at his bedroom door. "Go away," he said.

"Dive," said a calm voice. "May I please come in?" Dive had to think for a minute before he got up and opened the door.

"What is it, Grin?" The door shut and Grin sat next to Nosedive on the bed.

"I want to understand," he said. Dive looked away for a second then turned back to Grin.

"Where do I start?" he asked.

"Tell me why you took the girl out to dinner and then let her stay here."

"I don't know. It just felt like it was my...duty."

"Duty? Duty to do what?"

"To protect her. To make sure she's alright. To just, OWW!!!" he yelled.

"What is it?" Grin said, worried about his friend. Dive screamed again an fell to the ground. "Dive! What's wrong?"

"I don't know but it hurts," he said. It looked like he was holding his heart.

"Where does it hurt?"

"My heart," he said. "But it doesn't feel like a physical pain. I don't know what it is! This happened yesterday, too."

"Yesterday? When?" asked Grin.

"In the locker room after meeting Angel," he answered.

"Who's Angel?" Grin asked confused. Dive calmed down a little and rested his back on the side of the bed.

"I mean Emilie," I clarified. "I like to call her 'Angel' though." Grin, possibly having found the answer to his actions, smiled to himself.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know," he answered. "All I know is that I feel different when I'm around her and it hurts when she isn't here."

"Do you love her?" Grin asked, anxious for the answer.

"Yes, of co-" he stopped and realized what he had just said. "I mean, what are you talking about? I just met her!" Grin smirked and got up. He headed for the door.

"I'll just go tell the others the sweet details," he smirked.

"What?! No! Wait!" Nosedive ran after Grin just to find that His brother and the other ducks had been listening. Grin was just as shocked as Dive, but Dive could tell it was sarcasm.

"Now, I told you guys not to listen while I talked to Dive."

"And now for us to pass it on to 'Angel,'" joked Mallory.

"I'm on it!" said Duke as he ran towards the garage.

"Dive?" Dive turned to face Grin. "Wildwing doesn't know about this, but follow me." They went through a back door that was by the stands and stopped at another door labeled "To Roof." When they had climbed the seemingly never-ending stairs to the very top, Nosedive saw a dinner table with a not-yet-lit candle on it. "You need to ask her out on a date by tonight," Grin said.

"What if there's an emergancy?" Dive asked.

"You didn't care last night, but just in case, we'll call you on your cell," Grin explained.

"okay. So how do I ask her out. You guys made her leave and we'll never find her!"

"Duke actually went out to find her, it wasn't part of a joke, Dive. We heard you two talking last night on the couch."

"What?! What happened to privacy?" argued Dive.

"To tell you the truth, We had all just gotten home. Wildwing thought we were in bed and Tanya stayed here to work on some stuff and cover for me, Mallory, and Duke." Dive was in a state of 'aw.' "We do it every Friday night. You didn't know that?"

"Hell no! I would go with you if I had known!"

"Twenty-one or over, bud," both ducks turned to face Duke who was poisedon the door frame.

"Where's Angel?" asked Dive.

"Mallory went with her to pick a dress or else she isn't going to do it without a reason. That kid doesn't want to dress up! She's a girl for Christ's sake."

"She looks fine to me. And why didn't you tell her?" asked Dive.

"You're the one who has to ask her out, not me!" retorted Duke.


	5. A Question Not Asked

Dive sat in the desk chair in his room. 'How did this happen?' he thought. 'Not that I don't want to ask her out. But, like I said last night: we're too different to be together. She'll never want to go out with me.' His train of thought was disturbed when he heard the Migrator parking in the garage.

"Time to go, hot shot," Dive heard Duke say outside of his room. Dive gave a quick sigh then got up. 'Just six words. Come one, Dive! You can do it. If she shoots you down, what have you lost?' he asked himself. He relaxed his muscles.

"Everything..." he mumbled under his breath.

"Everything what?" said a voice coming from the door way. It was Emilie.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," he lied. He looked into her eyes. He couldn't catch sight of anything else. She could have been standing there, naked, and he wouldn't be able to break his gaze from her luminous green eyes.

"So, Mallory said you needed to ask me something," she said, entering the room.

"Yeah," he chuckled nervously. "Um, Angel, listen," he began to say when his cell interrupted him.

"D-Dive! Drake One spotted Dragonous! We have to hurry! Meet us by the Migrator!" said Tanya.

"What about Angel?" Dive asked, getting his jacket.

"Who?"

"Emilie!"

"I don't know what to d-" She was cut off.

"Just bring her with ya! Now hurry," Duke must have taken the phone from Tanya. Dive clicked the "End" button on his cell then ran out the door, grabbing Emilie on the way.

"What's going on?" asked Emilie, both scared and confused. Before she knew it, she was being helped into the Migrator by Wildwing. They looked at each other for a moment. Well, actually, it was more of a glare. When they were off, Emilie looked at Dive, searching for an answer to her confusion.

"I'll explain later..." he said. The Migrator stopped just outside the city by a large river.

"It's a wasteland but with a river," said Mallory.

"What do you think the cloaking device they are using now is?"

"In plain view," said a voice behind them.

"That's retarded, they'd have to be extremely," Emilie turned around to face a short, salamander-like creature thing. "Stupid..." she concluded.

"Hello, precious," said a fat dinosaur looking thing.

"Don't call her that!" yelled Dive, coming closer. The dinosaur looking thing picked up Dive by the scruff of the neck.

"I do what I want, you hear me, punk?" he said. Emilie was in shock from when she first saw the thing.

"Put him down, Seige. He's not what we're here for," said a new voice.

"What are you talking about?" Wildwing stepped forward.

"Chameleon! Grab her!" he said pointing at Emilie. Seige threw Dive towards the others as they attempted to rescue Emilie but Chameleon was able to snatch her and they teleported off to somewhere.

--

"She's here Master Dragaunous," said Chameleon in his high, annoying voice. Seige was holding her hands behind her back.

"Well," said Dragaunous, turning around. "Welcome, Princess..."


End file.
